Folie à Deux
by rinaissance
Summary: .
1. Erotomania

**Author's Notes: **I have no idea why I'm writing a fanfiction when I have long given up on writing one. Oh well.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

**Summary: **AU.Sakura Mikan vowed never to fall in love with him even if the feeling is mutual. Unfortunately, Hyuuga Natsume will do anything for love. A tale in which screams of frustrations and crumpled papers lead to something worse than insanity. NxM RxH?

Folie à Deux  
-shackled wisteria-  
**Erotomania**  
_Case No. 1_

In a few moments, it will be her graduation from senior high school. Finally.

The demise of her existence was neither of her low ranking nor the folly of her actions, but something more tangible than that, which she dared not to elaborate further. If asked whether she was contented of her current ranking, Sakura Mikan would only flash her trademark grin and a concise line from _'The Students' Guide to Sakura Mikan's Code of Intellectual Idiocy TM_: the intelligence of a student does little or no justice to one's character. Simply put, she never cared.

Besides, she's already eighteen, not ten years old and so her naiveté (although she still exhibits it sometimes) and impulsive actions no longer irritate all the people around her in one out of ten occasions.

Oh and yes, she's an idiot and Mikan needed no one to remind her of that everytime. (Knowing that she herself is an idiot is a miracle on its own, according to many; they are thankful that at least she knows that much.)

But right now, neither her idiocy nor the insults, which are constantly being attached to her name, can do very little to increase her animosity towards life.

Sakura Mikan was literally burning. Like hell, the author would like to add.

"HYUUGA NATSUME!!!!!"

Then a huge pair of scissors came slashing through a naked raven-haired rag doll, which was plump in appearance and was thoroughly sewn.

A stuffed doll for voodoo purposes?

The author would like to interrupt a bit and remind you all that _animals are fed well before they are slaughtered_.

CAPS LOCKED.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME POLKADOTS IN FRONT OF THE MOST HANDSOME GUY I HAVE EVER MET?!!! I SHALL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS! TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! PLUCK THOSE RUBY EYES FROM YOUR HANDSOME FACE! I'M GONNA PROVE TO YOU THAT INSULTING ME WILL BE YOUR ONE WAY TICKET TO HELL!"

And the poor rag doll was torn into pieces.

Imai Hotaru, aged 18, never doubted the fact that her best friend, Sakura Mikan, was indeed insane.

"Mikan. When was the last time you went to a psychiatrist?" Hotaru inquired flatly, while momentarily shifting her attention from the science book she was reading back to her idiot of a best friend.

Blink, blink. Unfortunately, our little tangerine here knew nothing about the word sarcasm.

Imai Hotaru was now convinced that Sakura Mikan is still consulting her psychiatrist on a daily basis; she's still as stupid as ever _in nine out of ten occasions_.

"HOTARU! Are you trying to aggravate me more?!!!" screamed Mikan, as she dashed to Hotaru, who was looking as impassive as ever. "As my best friend, you should be helping me on my plans to assassinate that bastard Hyuuga Natsume!"

With an inclined eyebrow, Hotaru replied, "I'd rather not; I don't want to die at an early age. Besides, as far as I know, death wishes do not contain words of praise nor compliments. So, would you mind telling me what's the purpose of saying Hyuuga Natsume has a handsome face?"

Mikan blushed.

"Err… well…"

Hotaru stared back with violet orbs, patiently yet disturbingly waiting for a response. When Mikan no longer made an effort to speak up in the next thirty seconds, Hotaru thought it would be better to give her a piece of advice. After scribbling a few lines in a white piece of paper, she left their dorm without a word.

"Ho…Hotaru?" Mikan silently called out but the main door soon closed. Shut.

Mikan, while still experiencing the woes of unknowingly calling THE Hyuuga Natsume handsome in front of her best friend, read the contents of the paper aloud.

_Mikan,_

_I told you a million times already to go to the hospital and consult a psychiatrist, but you, on the other hand, keep on denying your psychological disorders._

_Lately, as you've noticed, I have been working diligently to find out what mental disorder has been gladly bestowed upon you. To my surprise, I found out something which concerns the improprieties of your actions and speeches:_

_**Erotomania: **PSYCHIATRY **belief in nonexistent relationship**: the delusion of being loved by and romantically involved in a relationship with a person, especially somebody famous or of high social position _

_ Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2004 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved._

_To make it less complicated for an idiot like you, **you are in love** worse, with **Hyuuga Natsume**._

_Hotaru_

_P.S. I would like to remind you that you owe me 1000 yen for that piece of information._

_P.P.S. I'm going ahead. You should start preparing yourself for the graduation later, idiot._

_P.P.P.S. Kthxstfunbai._

Mikan gawked at the piece of paper in front of her then ran outside their dorm in hopes of clarifying things to her best friend. When Mikan noticed that there was no one on the hallways, hell broke loose.

In love? In love? With Hyuuga Natsume?

CAPS LOCKED PART TWO.

"FROM THE MOMENT I SAW THAT ARROGANT, CONCEITED, PEA BRAIN, HYUUGA NATSUME I HAVE ALREADY CONVINCED MYSELF THAT HE'S _THE LAST MAN ON EARTH WHOM I COULD EVER BE PREVAILED ON TO MARRY_!!!" (Italicized words © JaneAusten.)

That was when a door was hastily opened and a leather shoe came flying straight to her face.

BAM!

"So Polka dots, you're having delusions of sexual harassing me now, eh?"

Roses are red. Violets are blue. But his eyes scream hell and so adieu.

Hyuuga Natsume was pissed. If there were anything in the world he would love to see and yet kill over and over again, it would be his nemesis, the one who currently lives across his and his best friend's dorm, Sakura Mikan.

Dangerous ruby eyes came contact with Mikan's chocolate brown ones.

"What now polka dots?" he demanded, with hands coolly placed inside the pockets of his trousers. Pffft. His arrogance screams like cymbals. "Tell me if you want to do _it_ now, my room is free. Oh, and so am I."

No answer.

"Shall I strip your clothes right here and drag you naked into my room?"

Still no answer.

"Another suggestion, shall we just do _it_ right here and right now then?"

Unfortunately, Hyuuga Natsume seemed to have said those last lines louder then necessary. When hushed voices suddenly filled the once deserted hallway, all Natsume can do was to slyly smirk at the stunned woman in front of him, who, on the other hand, went completely pale.

Have I ever told you before that Sakura Mikan does not know anything about sarcasm? Right.

So, without contemplating on her whether her next action will stir up suspicions around her, Mikan lunged to Natsume and knock him to the floor on purpose.

What a compromising situation: she on top of him.

CAPS LOCKED PART THREE.

"PERVERTED WOMANIZER! HYUUGA NATSUME! I'LL DIE FIRST BEFORE I GIVE UP MY VIRGINITY TO YOU! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I AM THAT LOW TO SUCCUMB TO YOUR LUSTFUL INTENTIONS?!!!!"

'Ahhhs' were heard from the background and Natsume could not ask for more. When humiliation is suffered between him and Mikan, it was worth the trouble and shame.

"Who would want an idiot like you?" Natsume answered in as a matter of fact tone.

Veins twitched. POP!

"HAH!" retorted Mikan without even realizing that she's probably blocking the poor guy's (Natsume) respiratory system. Ahhh, yes. She's still on top of him. "I shouldn't be bothered by your insults now, should I? After all, today is our graduation and this will be the last day I will ever see your damned face!"

Now, this was a topic, which perked up Natsume's curiosity without a doubt.

"Pray, may I ask why?" he asked. The fact that Sakura Mikan was not worth of his inquisition was now out of his mind.

Mikan felt so proud of herself. SHE WON THIS ROUND.

But you see my dear readers, there is a fact that I have always wanted to emphasize in each chapter: Mikan is an idiot.

"Silly. Although I am now accepted to Tokyo University (aside: despite of being in the waiting list before), I have decided not to go there anymore. So I'll just see you in hell, someday. Hohohohoho!" Mikan carelessly said, after _finally_ deciding to get off of Natsume.

Before Sakura Mikan can move back to her dorm, Hyuuga Natsume did the best thing he can do to catch her attention. With more 'oooohhs' and 'ahhhhs' from the background, he pulled one of her pigtails. Hard.

"Oi, polka dots. Yeah, we'll see each other in _hell_ someday." And the door to his dorm was shut tight.

Mikan, on the other hand, fidgeted on her spot and stared at the door, which was suddenly shut at her face.

Flipping his cellphone open, Natsume scrolled down his contact list until he found the name he was looking for.

"Ruka, it's me. Are you in school already? I need to see someone and I'm sure you'll thank me forever if you do my favor."

The voice on other line replied quite suspiciously, "Who?"

Smirking one last time, Natsume said with a sense of finality and determination, "Imai Hotaru."

As Natsume stared to his study table, there on top of it was an opened pink and fluffy notebook, with a neat, bold handwriting written on the middle:

SAKURA MIKAN'S DIARY: TOUCH AND DIE.

'_We shall never see each other again, huh, Sakura Mikan. We'll see about that. '_

Because as you can see, Hyuuga Natsume will do anything for love.

**TBC ------ **

**Author's Notes: **So now that you've read it, give this author some cookies and review. This fanfic is unedited, because it's 12 in the morning and I have a part-time job tomorrow.

Review and plot bunnies will happily bounce in my head.


	2. Intimacy

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is long, 2047 words. This is my apology for the delayed update. I wasn't able to put in the previous chapter that I have exams during the first two weeks of January, and so I was busy. Thank you to all those who reviewed the first chapter!

**Summary: **Chapter 2: Sakura Mikan was not daydreaming. Imai Hotaru just sold her to the devil. AU. A tale in which screams of frustrations and crumpled papers lead to something worse than insanity. NxM RxH

**Folie à Deux**  
-shackled wisteria-  
**Intimacy**_  
Treatment No. 1_

"Imai Hotaru."

"But why Imai?!"

BEEP!

Nogi Ruka could not help but stare back at his mobile phone; wisps of golden locks partly covered his eyes – a sign of worry. His calm demeanour did little to banish every bitter feeling he felt right now. Suspicious was merely an understatement considering his troubled state of mind – he was livid. Not only did Ruka feel that Natsume's brain cells had gone out of control, for his were _also_ thoroughly blasted to the peak of insanity.

A blasted brain is equal to the square root of zero minus one. Yes, an imaginary unit, _i_.

Ruka often finds himself furious whenever Natsume asks for his help to formulate a plan involving a certain auburn haired girl, who used to make his (Ruka) heart flutter like Tweedledum and Tweedledee. However, that was a zillion years ago (eight years approximately) and Ruka can hardly remember what kind of idiocies he had performed in front of Sakura Mikan just to catch her attention.

Oh, the author would like to say that she is in no position to pollute the readers' minds by elaborating Ruka's futile attempts to make Sakura Mikan fall in love with him. Everything regarding that subject has to be dealt with the readers' imaginations. The only information that will be provided is that our very own Nogi Ruka lived through those eight years purely by blackmail.

How he had been willing to sacrifice his insanity for the sake of Sakura Mikan eight years ago had long been buried with his embarrassment. The present was pretty much different. Whenever Natsume plans of humiliating Sakura Mikan, he can now go along with it, void of any bitter feeling. His feelings have completely changed and now he has his eyes set to one person who probably requires more money than love.

This is the first time ever that Hyuuga Natsume, certified slayer of Sakura Mikan's sanity, decided to involve Imai Hotaru, which gave Nogi Ruka the right to be furious.

There he stood, shaded by a pine tree, looking as though the world has fallen on top of him.

"This is frustrating," Ruka said through gritted teeth. "Why can't Natsume just bloody damn admit it to Sakura that he has fallen head over heels in love with her since day one? I don't believe that he hasn't realized it yet!"

A voice replied, "You know Hyuuga Natsume. He will never admit it unless love itself fails him."

Ruka continued to stare at his phone, oblivious to what or _who_ stood behind him. "I can't help but feel frustrated that he has to involve Ima-"

"Who? Me?"

When Ruka finally recognized the voice, he tried his best to make sure that the shock he received will do nothing to harm his manhood further. This was Imai Hotaru we are talking about – a camera is all you need to receive a one-way ticket to hell. Even the slightest tint of red on your cheeks could mean death.

"What are you doing here Imai?!" he faltered.

Hotaru rolled her violet eyes at him while sarcastically saying, "You and your friend wanted to see me. I heard you."

"What are you–"

Before Ruka can even react, Natsume, with hands coolly placed inside his pockets, has come into the picture, looking more serious than ever. Ruka could not help but gulp; this was _serious_.

"Shall we get down to business Imai?" Natsume asked, his ruby eyes twinkling in delight. He averted his eyes towards Ruka who has finally regained his composure, "It is a good idea for you to listen too, Ruka."

Shaded by the pine tree, three figures gathered around in one circle. Gestures were made to prevent misunderstanding and scrunched expressions were seen to emphasize the feeling of doubt. Three hands joined in the center of the circle signalled the coming of a new era, in which brains will be used merely for personal gain and hearts will have to be used to create mishaps.

"You know the drill Hyuuga. One wrong move and I will have your head served on a golden platter. Do I have your word?" Hotaru threatened.

"Make that a diamond platter. You have my word," agreed Natsume.

Hotaru coldly turned towards Ruka, whose life seemed to be spinning out of control. "As for you Nogi, just the faintest and slightest sign of intimacy will require your whole body chopped, sprinkled with seafood relish and served on a diamond platter. Do. I. Have. Your. Word."

"Yes-s. You have my word."

Only a nod from Hotaru was needed to conclude their 'small' talk and so she did nod after a few seconds. "It's settled. Deal. For _one whole year_."

Hotaru only _smiled_. Natsume smirked. Ruka pretended to look calm.

And Mikan?

She's currently on her way to the school, huffing every now and then while cursing Hyuuga Natsume to hell.

"Damn you top student Hyuuga Natsume. How luck am I that your intelligence is way beyond my grasp. I'm glad that I won't see you after this blasted graduation. HA! Find someone new to annoy once you're inside the grounds of Tokyo U!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Natsume heaved a sigh. Whether it was out of relief or out of habit was purely not the question. One would say that he is crazy, well in fact, when his mind is corrupted by THE Sakura Mikan, no one can argue that he is indeed insane.

When did their hateful relationship begin anyway? Oh well, the author thinks that it is too early for that.

Natsume ran a hand through his black hair, followed by a smirk, this time, purely out of habit. His smirk was something comparable to an insignia; it was his trademark.

"So I'll see you two later," said he, before turning away and walking towards the senior high school division of their school.

When Natsume was finally out of earshot, Ruka has decided to walk away too, but not until Hotaru's hand suddenly came out of nowhere and pulled his collar.

"Where are you going Nogi?" she inquired, with hands tightly holding him back. "Aren't you even curious as to why I agreed in that stupid arrangement made by that stupid best friend of yours?"

Ruka, who decided that it's better to pull himself out of Hotaru's death grip before starting any conversation with her, responded with a hint of sarcasm, "Fine. It is indeed a stupid agreement, made by my stupid of a best friend, which you stupidly went along with. If you think it's stupid, why did you agree in the first place?"

Hotaru's violet eyes coldly widened at Ruka's response. "Because I know that Hyuuga Natsume is not intelligent for nothing. Besides, it's also because the three of you are all stupid."

"Wha-"

"I'm sick of hearing Mikan screaming Natsume's name everytime that it bursts my eardrums until I can no longer hear. Simply put, I want peace," Hotaru replied in as a matter of fact tone.

It was then that Ruka's curiosity was perked up. "Are you sure that that's the only reason you have for… you know what?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes at him. "What do you expect Nogi? I'm getting a free rent for a year in a VIP style condominium, who would decline such offer? This agreement, for me, is solely for personal gain."

Ruka scratched his head and said, "Errr. Aren't you, you know, not nervous that you're living with me for one whole year?"

"Tsk. What are you exactly? It's not like I will do anything to you," Hotaru started to turn away. "As for you, you will die first before you can touch me."

After finally realizing that he has been scratching his head for too long, Ruka took one step towards Hotaru (who has her back facing him), in which Hotaru decided to react by taking a few steps forwards. "Aren't you afraid that something will develop between us?"

She turned her head around, "First of all Nogi, there was never an 'us' and never will be. Second, I'm not crazy enough like you. Third, you wouldn't want me to tell Mikan how you've been dreaming about her before, right?"

With that, Hotaru speedily walked away, leaving a stunned Ruka under the pine tree. He was anything but calm. If only the heavens were listening to him at that moment, he would have wished for a few more hours to spare before his wit vanish in the middle of nowhere.

"I am getting insane. Nogi Ruka, whoever told you to fall in love with Imai Hotaru?!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A crowd of students gathered around the senior high school division's stage. Some, who probably have had troubles with secondary school, have bright smile on their faces, which emphasized their freedom. Some, who probably have had developed relationships during their stay in secondary school, have tears on their faces, a mixture of joy and slight misery.

As the principal talked to the students with an overrated melodramatic face, there among the crowd, sat Sakura Mikan, looking as flustered as ever, when Natsume, who was sitting in front of her, quietly turned around to say:

"Polka dots, I've heard that you're wearing a thong today?"

Mikan clenched her fists tightly, prepared to hit Natsume in retaliation. "You bastard!"

Fortunately for Natsume, their little heated argument was interrupted by the principal's voice. "May I call on Hyuuga Natsume, this year's top student, to please come in the stage to deliver your speech?"

The commencement ended with applause a few hours later, which made Mikan, flash her trademark grin, contrary to Natsume's trademark smirk and scowl. Today was the last time she will ever see that smug look of Hyuuga Natsume. Today was the last time that he will ever be capable of addressing her according to the prints of her panties. Today was the last time they will ever see each other. But the thing that bothered our heroine the most is the fact that she and Hotaru will be renting a dorm, which is a 15-minute walk away from Tokyo U. And since Hyuuga Natsume will also study in Tokyo U, the chances that they will see each other rose to 10. Oh well, for now, it didn't matter. _For now_.

Since Mikan was raised by her grandfather, whose health was deteriorating for the past few years, it was questionable, whether she can afford to enter a university. Although her intelligence was _also_ questionable, it didn't matter for she was accepted in Tokyo U anyway (despite of being the 20th in the waiting list for the course she wants). Her parents' whereabouts, she knew not and besides, she never asked either. For her, everything was decided; she will get a good job first, before studying full-time.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"HOTARUUUU!!!!!" Mikan clung to Hotaru like a fungus, no objection. However, the people around them tend to wonder oftentimes, how the cold and introvert Imai Hotaru has learned to tolerate Mikan's delirious antics. But since no one asked Hotaru, no one knew the reason. Imai Hotaru was branded as the worst blackmailer ever, so who would ever want to cross her? Unbeknownst to them, a certain Nogi Ruka has already been bewitched by her blackmailing charm.

Mikan grinned at her best friend for the umpteenth time since the graduation ceremony ended yesterday. "Hotaru, are you going to come with me to our new dorm tonight?"

Hotaru averted her gaze from nothingness towards Mikan, "Sorry Mikan, I have some business to attend to tonight. You can go ahead first."

Mikan grinned in response, while waving her hands to indicate her leave, "I'll see you later then. Ja!"

A few moments later, Mikan was out of sight.

Hotaru was left to reminisce her best friend's retreating figure – jumping and full of enthusiasm. "I'm really sorry Mikan."

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

- Inside Hotaru and Mikan's new dormitory -

Hot vapour came from the shower room.

Mikan carefully wrapped her shoulder-length auburn hair with her pink towel and put it into a bun above her head. She giggled as she took a larger piece of towel, which she soon used to cover her whole body. Where was her fluffy bathrobe when she needed it?

She walked towards the bathroom door and opened it. "I wonder. Where should I start looking for a job? It's not like Tokyo is as small as the town where I grew up."

Mikan's eyes widened in surprise and glee quickly overcame her senses, when she heard the sound of drawers being opened in the kitchen.

"Hotaru? You never told me you're here already!"

Now, Mikan was once again being too clingy than usual that she didn't stop herself from hugging _Hotaru_ from the back and rubbing her cheek against it, _with eyes closed_.

Wait.

Since when did Hotaru have a lean and muscular body? Moreover, since when did Hotaru become a head taller than her? AND since when did Hotaru smell of peppermint instead of lavender?

Now this was odd.

"Oi, can you take your hands off me?" A male voice inquired, which Mikan has adamantly ignored.

With eyes still closed, Mikan replied, "Hotaru, since when did you develop such a manly voice?"

"Polkadots, in case you haven't noticed, your best friend is nowhere to be seen. Are you now lusting over me?"

Now, this was hell, so the author once again, brings you the greatest cliché of all times.

Roses are red. Violets are blue. But his eyes scream hell and so adieu.

Natsume glanced at the girl who was still comfortably hugging him from behind. 'So, the idiot still thinks this a dream, eh?' Natsume thought,

"I'd just like to tell you that I just bought you from your best friend."

And when she has come face to face with Hyuuga Natsume's smirking face, Sakura Mikan has finally convinced herself that was not daydreaming or whatsoever.

"HYUUGA NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Instead of letting him go, Mikan, _who is still in her towel_, bumped her head to Natsume's back, which earned her a groan from the latter.

She definitely was not daydreaming. Imai Hotaru just sold her to the devil.

And so when the knot of her pink towel loosened, the madness between the two of them began.

My dear readers, I hope that you can imagine Natsume painfully muttering curses under his breath with eyes wide like saucers, upon seeing a naked Mikan in front of him.

Folie à deux begins.

----------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Waiii!!!! I'm so happy! Hahaha, I know, this chapter is isn't that funny like the previous one, but I really cannot help it. I just realized that it would be easier for me to build up Ruka and Hotaru's relationship than Natsume and Mikan's. I also apologize for the lack of interaction between the characters. It's my problem that I tend to focus more on narration, than dialogue.

I do believe that the last part was hurriedly done, but no worries since it will be drawn-out in chapter three. By the way, I just scanned this chapter after I finished writing it so beware of the inconsistencies of my tenses and grammatical errors.

Please click that small button over there and submit a review!

Thank you!


	3. Bipolar Disorder

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapter. Thank you to The Fanfic Collector for the advice regarding the "author this" and "author that". I abandoned the use of it and I'm very much happy for taking up your advice. Once again, THANK YOU!!!

Yes, I'm a lazy author, but no, I'm not planning to abandon any of my fics (except for the Gundam Seed and Digimon ones, which seemed to have grown past my muse).

Caps locks are like swarming ants in a heap of sugar. You have been warned.

**Summary**: Because their argument was getting nowhere, the mood tends to shift almost dramatically – from glowering faces to lingering gazes. A tale in which screams of frustrations and crumpled papers lead to something worse than insanity.

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice does not belong to me.

**Folie A Deux**  
-shackled wisteria-

**Bipolar Disorder **  
_Chapter Three_

Hyuuga Natsume's face glistened with a light cocky smile as he readily balanced the grocery bags hanging from both of his hands. The first stage of his plan has become a success and now all he has to do is to make sure _she_ stays. His decision of having Sakura Mikan as his "dorm-mate" was callously made to satisfy his pride, according to a certain blonde lad who hesitantly went along with his wishes. On the contrary, Natsume's intentions of coming to a rash decision such as this were, unfortunately, not known to public and even to himself.

Natsume remembered on how Ruka compelled to withdraw from being Imai's new "dorm-mate" (in spite of Ruka's futile attempts to satisfy his fantasies at night).

While shifting the weight of the grocery bags to his left hand, Natsume momentarily stood still upon realizing that the door for room 164 was left ajar.

"Idiot," he muttered, before opening the door to allow his entry and closing it behind. "No wonder why Imai decided to give up on her."

His initial reaction was to smirk as he remembered Imai Hotaru's rather crude and short description of how the place was supposed to look like. He didn't believe her at first, of course, because earning Hyuuga Natsume's trust is like searching a needle in the depths of an ocean.

'_Don't worry Hyuuga. That place is not girly enough to make you abandon your masculinity.'_

Natsume sighed in defeat which is a rare occurrence for a Hyuuga who vowed never to be defeated by anyone.

It is a two-bedroom flat inwardly painted in cream, which evokes a subtle feeling of warmth and safety, as if beckoning a deterred person to find comfort from the tenderness of its color. The ceiling is painted in icy blue, bringing out an image of a fair, summer sky during daylight which slowly turns to winter at night. Hanging in the windows are sea-shells winded into nylon strings like wind chimes, which echo the sound of the waves coming to and fro the shore, before the moon temporarily inherits the sun's glory. The slightly opened windows allow passage for the soothing breeze which is rare for a crowded and polluted city like Tokyo. At the right hand side of the flat stood two doors, both in rich mahogany, each of which lead to both bedrooms, Natsume assumed.

He shifted his gaze towards the kitchen and decided to stay there for a while, until an idiot named Sakura Mikan recognizes his presence.

Natsume thought that the flat must have been a _home_ occupied by a family who stood firmly together amidst of all humiliations, a family who lived not according to society's expectations, but according to their emotions.

Natsume thought that the flat must have been for lease to provide comfort for people like _him_ and by any chance for people like _her_. He wasn't aware of the fact that Sakura Mikan grew up without her parents until Imai Hotaru surprisingly shared the information to him yesterday.

Before Natsume can continue to dwell on his thoughts, a sweet scent mixed with a discordant hum, engulfed his senses and heightened every possibility of him being deaf. He opened the drawers and closed them to ease the tension he was not supposed to feel. Natsume repeated this for a while until he was forced to flinch at the sound of an intrusive and annoying voice, which proclaimed the extremity of his plan.

'_Yeah right.'_

"Hotaru? You never told me you're here already!"

Natsume felt like screaming when a pair of arms hugged him from behind.

"Polka-dots," Natsume whispered threateningly.

Natsume wondered how Sakura Mikan became blind.

"Polka-dots."

Still no answer.

"Oi, can you take your hands off of me?"

Ruby eyes widened at the sound of the trespasser's voice.

"Hotaru since when did you develop such a manly voice?"

He placed both of his hands to try to break free from Mikan's death grip, albeit knowing that the girl stupidly hugging him was only dressed with a pink towel.

"Polkadots, in case you haven't noticed, your best friend is nowhere to be seen. Are you now lusting over me?"

Silence.

"I'd just like to tell you that I just bought you from your best friend."

Silence prevailed in the room. The sea-shells hanging on the windows faintly chimed and swayed, casting a fence-like shadow on the cream-coloured walls. The sofa created a sudden, mocking impression as if its abstract-patterned upholstery was brought into life in accord with a tune, played allegro. A moment lapsed. The wind chimes stopped swaying. Everything stood still.

Then there was silence. Again.

When Sakura Mikan's arms loosened, Natsume turned around for a moment to face her with a sly smile, while silently screaming the words "Welcome to hell" and then turning around with his back facing her.

"HYUUGA NATSUME!!!!!!"

"Rocks the-" Before Natsume can demonstrate the outrage of his ego, pain shot from his back as a result of Mikan's head rammed mercilessly against his back bone. Natsume felt an ounce of gratitude for making sure that he drinks a glass of milk, which provides him with 100 calcium as recommended daily by dieticians, before bedtime, since childhood until now.

Unfortunately, as far as Natsume's brain can tell, no mineral or element in the periodic table is capable of preventing the emotions stimulated by the male hormones from overwhelming him.

As he turned around to see the girl lovingly cursing his name, Natsume felt like plucking his eyes out upon seeing a naked Mikan in front of him.

Damn hormones. For the first time in his life, Natsume thought this was the best time to admit defeat.

'_Ruka, I feel like taking my words back. For now.'_

_----_

"ACHOO!!!" Nogi Ruka sneezed while carrying a fully loaded box with his nearly numb arms. Turning around to see the amethyst-eyed girl sneering at his worn-out state, he complained, "Imai, what's the purpose of taking these boxes with you when it seems that different species of mushrooms have already accumulated inside?"

"Nogi, did your parents teach you the basic etiquettes that should be exemplified by a literate teenager? _Obey first before you ask!_" Hotaru jeered at Ruka's dazed state before engrossing herself in a book firmly clasped into her hands. On the other hand, Ruka's jaws dropped upon seeing the title of the book: _How To Tame an Idiot in a Period of 365 days._

"_IMAI!!! _What on earth is that handbook for?!!_" _

Hotaru momentarily glanced at the person accusingly glaring at her, "Why Nogi? I never remembered myself mentioning that _this book was bought for you._"

He gulped, and then blushed. "Yeah."

"You are really interesting Nogi. You are capable of understanding my statements without further ado, even faster than Mikan. Surprisingly." She stared at him and gave him a smirk in an _un-_Hotaru-_like­_ manner, before walking away.

It was a sarcastic remark.

------

Sakura Mikan was fuming. She hastily grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her small frame, without attempting to look at a certain Hyuuga Natsume who now has his back facing her.

Mikan dashed to the counter and grabbed the nearest weapon she can find unbeknownst to Natsume who she believed was blushing madly at that moment. When Mikan accidentally hit the wooden counter with her 'weapon', she noticed Natsume turning around to see her with an inquisitive expression.

With hands firmly clasping the handle of a knife, she began threatening Natsume with every step she took. "Do you think I am someone whom you can easily mess around with?!"

Natsume gazed boringly into her eyes, "I do not wish to be manhandled in any way Sakura. Put the goddamn knife down. And besides, you're still wearing a towel Mi-kan. Are you that determined to show your body to me _again? _It's not a good sight, may I remind you."

A loud clank was heard. The knife was forgotten. Natsume's grin became wider.

"I HATE YOU HYUUGA NATSUME!!!!!!"

"Our feelings are very much mutual, there's no need to remind me."

Mikan took one step closer to Natsume, fists balled tightly, "Don't you ever… EVER show your - OUCH!"

Natsume's smile wavered as an expression of panic slowly becomes evident in his face. He saw Mikan curled up on the floor, lightly sobbing and glaring at him in the process.

Natsume cannot help but shout. "Idiot! Why did you drop the knife?!!"

The girl cried louder, "BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU HATE BEING MANHANDLED AND THEREFORE I SHOULD PUT IT DOWN! IDIOT!"

"IDIOT! Then why step on it?!"

Mikan glowered at Natsume more, paying no heed to the small amount of blood oozing from the wound on her feet. "IDIOT! I DIDN'T SEE IT! Besides, I told you that the reason why I put the knife down was because you told me to!"

Natsume slapped his face in frustration. He could not believe that Mikan is someone who takes things _literally. _When he said, "put down" he meant "put it away" and any rational person would be able to understand that.

"So polka-dots, does that mean you'll be willing to follow anyone's orders?"

This argument is starting to get nowhere.

She bellowed at him, "Yes! My grandpa taught me to be obedient!"

Oh boy, at age 18, she sure is stupid. Natsume wondered how an idiot like Sakura Mikan managed to get into the waiting list of Tokyo U, which is included in the top 20 of the world's best universities as stated by Times. He remembered himself to confirm this tomorrow for fear that a mistake this big will taint the name of the school.

Natsume is a sly and evil person.

"So polka-dots, does that mean that when I ask you to get naked in front of me, you will do as I told you?"

"OF COURSE HYUUGA!" Mikan huffed at his comment. Oops. Wrong reaction. She should be screaming by now.

Natsume grinned widely. The wound has long been forgotten.

Their argument was getting nowhere.

"Oh really?!! Then undress yourself now."

She glared at him once more, before replying, "Of course Hyuuga, I will-"

When the reality of the situation suddenly dawned on Mikan, her balled fists unconsciously moved towards Natsume's ever so grinning face, until a shot of pain alerted her senses.

"OUCH!!!! HYUUGA YOU--"

Her sentence was cut halfway when a pair of arms scooped her inspite of her tantrums and plopped her down on a chaise lounge sitting nearby. Mikan stared at Natsume's surprisingly impassive face, while thinking that something has gone terribly wrong with the narrative of her life. When she was a child, she imagined of a clichéd situation like this, where her prince would carry her bridal-style, and would kiss her afterwards. Unfortunately, if her prince were to be Hyuuga Natsume, those clichéd romantic settings such as proposing in an ice rink under the stars, would be an event gone _horribly wrong_.

Because Sakura Mikan vowed never to fall in love with Hyuuga Natsume even if Hyuuga Natsume falls in love with her.

Her eyes lingered on him for a moment. The wound was once again forgotten.

When Natsume stared back at her with those deep, crimson pools, Mikan brushed off her dazed expression and intently stared at him in return.

"How long have you been yearning for me, Sakura?"

She spat at him, "You wish Hyuuga for I'll be the last person on earth who'll be yearning for you."

Natsume went closer to her face seductively as if everything was bound to happen once he touches her. "Say that after living with me for one year."

Realization sure hits hard.

"Hotaru may have sold me to you in exchange of having a free rent, but YOU will never have the chance to enter my territory again," hissed Mikan, accusingly.

"It's either you live alone and pay for the rent of this room by yourself. Or move out and look for another room, which I'm sure you cannot afford. To have Hobson's choice is to have no choice at all."

Their argument was getting nowhere.

The wound was long forgotten. The blood dropping from the wound was left ignored.

Sakura Mikan simply melted into his arms. Without protest.

**Author's Notes: **Yeah. Yeah. You guys can start clawing me now because half of this was actually the last part of chapter two. The only difference is that I focused more on Natsume's reaction in this chapter than in the previous one. I must admit that the last part of this chapter was hurriedly done too, but I prefer it this way.

Regarding Hobson's choice, the meaning of it is exactly what Natsume said. It just so happened that I came across my copy of Brighouse' Hobson's Choice in my room, which I have studied back in GCSE.

Constructive criticism is appreciated, because I have this glaring intuition that this fanfic is slowly losing fluidity as time passes by. (But to be honest, I love my fanfic, Schadenfreude, which you may want to criticize too.)

Thank you!


End file.
